Week 3
The events that can happen in week 3: Week Three * Parlor * 100 Book Smart 1st day Sunday morning You have the option to have a date and host 3 events or none at all. Gifting 1st day Sunday night Drunk delegate with serving girl scene. 2nd Day Moonday Morning Presents exchange * MC will receive her presents, if any. Matchmaker breakfast * MC sits in between Jarrod and Blain. 2nd Day Moonday Night Lost and Found * The Tomboy Countess discovers an anonymous threatening letter that had fallen under her bed. 3rd Day Waterday Morning Jasper will ask MC what event she wants to host. 3rd Day Waterday Night Arland and Wellin debate During dinner, MC will be caught in an argument between two delegates from Wellin and Arland about duty. (Wellin delegate only wants to marry "one of his own kind," Arland delegate thinks you should suck it up for duty and marry whoever you have to, but still talks as if people from some of the other nations are heathens and marrying them is the kind of thing you suck up for duty.) The MC has the opportunity to pick up some skill boosts or nation approval by dealing with the situation: * Avoid responding by causing a distraction: All options give +5 cunning. Screaming and fainting also give +5 Courage, while knocking things into their laps gives +5 Self-Defense. * Give them a piece of your mind: +5 eloquence, +5 courage * Agree with them both: Boost to approval from both countries (You need to pass a persuasion check, at least if you're lying, but it's easier than convincing them they're both wrong) * Agree with Wellin: Boost to Wellin approval (bigger if you're telling the truth, it doesn't appear to be possible to fool them like it is if you agree with both). Does not actually drop your Arland approval * Agree with Arland: Boost to Arland approval (bigger if you're telling the truth), decreases Wellin approval * Say something non-committal: +5 etiquette * Convince them to reconsider their views: +5 eloquence and a small boost to approval from both countries if you succeed (requires 425 persuasion.) * Chug wine: No effect (at least that I could find) 4th Day Windday Morning Dutiful Conversation * The Sheltered Princess will initiate a conversation with Emmett about duty. 4th Day Windday Night A Bitter Brew For now, Jiyel MC has managed to slow the effects of the poison. She still needs to find an antidote, but hopefully, she just bought herself the time necessary. And when she is cured, then she can start to think about some justice. Distant Shores Corval mc plot: Your efforts to find information on your mysterious royal threatener has proved at least somewhat fruitful. You still don't know who is behind the letter, but you do know they aren't operating from the Isle. That should give you enough breathing room to figure out a plan of how you want to deal with the situation. 5th Day Earthday Morning Matchmaker 2nd interview * The Matchmaker's Second Interview. Succeeding grants one of the two achievements: Second Impressions or Marvelously Misjudged. Failing grants Least Improved, but only on challenge mode. 5th Earthday Night A Dangerous Puzzle or Incomplete Puzzle * Requesting Jasper to investigate the week 2 ride incident can lead to one of these two events, based on whether the MC unlocked certain secrets in time. A Red Bloom * Widow mc plot 6th Day Fireday Morning From Your Mother’s crew * Hise mc plot Date * The final date with any of the seven matchmaker-approved romantic options, if you unlocked their romance. These are Anaele, Clarmont, Emmett, Hamin, Lisle, Lyon, and Zarad. There's no option to go on a date with non-approved romances. 6th Day Fireday Night Hosted Event * MC's hosted event starts. 7th Day Starday Morning Matchmaker You will be stopped by Ria, Jarrod, Woodly, Gisette, and Jasper if you have a high romance with them. The matchmaker will ask you to make a choice. Choosing a political marriage will allow you to pursue one of four "secret" romances. 7th Day Starday Night MC would have a scene with Ria or Jasper before heading to the announcement if she had picked their path. Before the last day 'Not Secret Scenes' Your Room * If MC spent her free time in her room, Jasper would drop by to give her a gift. The gift you get depends on his romance level. Asking for Beauty Tips * If MC spent her free time asking for beauty tips from her maids, Ria can be found. Depending on friendship, she can get +5 or +10 Beauty. Gazebo * Cordelia could be found. 'Secret Scenes' A Dance of Deduction * In the ballroom, MC discovered a nervous servant leaving a very mysterious message in the ballroom. It mentioned players, fields, and games. What could it possibly mean? An Unusual Song * In the parlor, MC discovered a young isle native boy involved in some very puzzling behaviors. First, he was playing a song that is really a two-hundred-year-old coded message and second he had a 'practice observation journal. MC can't help but feel it's all part of something bigger, some strange mystery that's going on. Requires 100 book smarts. Unexpected Duet * In the Music room, MC discovers that Princess Jaslen and Grand Duke Woodly have some sort of flirtation of long-standing. Information that could do damage to them both. For now, you decide to keep this information to yourself. See also Category:Weeks